Valentine's Day At Furinkan High
by Sapphire-Gal
Summary: Furinkan High will be helding a Valentine Sweetheart Dance. Akane refuses to go with any boy until a certain pig tailed teenager transfers to Furinkan High. That's when things start to change.
1. Boy Trouble

A/N: This is my first fan fic. In this fan fiction none of the characters are cursed because I figured it would  
be too confusing. Just read the story and review what you think. No flames pls.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
Chapter One:Boy Trouble  
  
"Please be my date for the Valentine Sweetheart Dance, Akane." Ukyo could hear a boy pleading at the school entrance. She looked at a big group of boys crowding around Akane asking her to be their date for the upcoming school dance. As usual, plenty of boys wanted to date Akane. Only this time they were asking her to the Valentine Sweetheart Dance.(Akane and Ukyo are good friends in this fan fic.)  
  
"Dream on Hiroshi, Akane is going to be my date."said another guy. "No way! Akane is gonna choose me `cause I'm the good looking one here." another guy argued saying. Soon after that, all the boys started arguing.  
  
Ukyo was standing at one side waiting for Akane to leave, eventhough she knew that it might take quite a while.  
  
Flashback:Right after the school bell rang, Akane and Ukyo walked out of class together and were soon chased after a group of boys wanting to be Akane's date for the dance.  
  
"Sorry guys but I don't intend on dating anyone." Akane quickly said before running out of the school gate.  
  
"Hey Akane! Wait for me!" Ukyo shouted when she noticed her friend leaving the school.  
  
"Hurry up, Ukyo! I want to leave before the boys notice that I'm gone!"Akane shouted. Unfortunately the boys had already noticed her leaving and stopped fighting to chase after her.  
  
Ukyo quickly jumped over their heads then landed next to Akane saying "Lets go to my shop." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
"I think we've already lost them." said Akane who was panting because they had to take a longer way to lose the boys.  
  
"Yeah."Ukyo agreed "What would you like to have?"  
  
"A deluxe would have been nice but I'm short of money so I'll have a squid pancake."Akane said after checking her wallet.  
  
"Don't worry Akane Tendo, I, Tatewaki Kuno will not only treat you a deluxe but also give you the honour of being my date for the upcoming school dance."said Kuno who had just entered Ucchan's Okiyamaki.  
  
"Konnichi-wa!"Ukyo greeted him before asking "What would you like to have?"  
  
"Nothing. I just came to tell Akane Tendo the good news of being my date."Kuno said.  
  
"Sorry Upperclassman Kuno but I don't intend on dating any guy to the dance."Akane said.  
  
"Don't be shy Akane Tendo."Kuno said.  
  
"Shy!? What part of a simple no don't you understand!?"Akane shouted at Kuno before kicking him out of the shop. "Honestly, why does he have to be so annoying!?"  
  
Ukyo switched the subject asking"Do you think I should provide pancakes at the dance?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Your pancakes are the best and you'll get to earn extra cash."Akane said "Its getting late, I'd better go now.Sayonora!"  
  
"Sayonora!"Ukyo said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
"Akane, who are you going with to the Valentine Sweetheart Dance?"Nabiki who was sitting on Akane's bed asked.  
  
"Nobody I guess."Akane replied.  
  
"Nobody? But I thought tons of guys liked you."Nabiki said.  
  
"I just don't want to date anyone. Besides I hate boys."Akane said.  
  
"C'mon Akane. It won't hurt anyone."Nabiki said "This is gonna be the very first dance you'll be going too since only students at the age of sixteen and above are aloud."  
  
"Whatever. I still don't wanna go with a date."Akane said .  
  
"What if that person promises you jewelry or cash?Nabiki asked.  
  
"I still won't be their date."Akane said "I hate having boy trouble."  
  
"Your kind of boy trouble is different from any other girl. I mean, girls usually have problems getting boys to date them."Nabiki said "Especially since most of them like you."  
  
"Its not my fault. Even I get irritated by them."Akane said.  
  
"Today is Tuesday and the day of the dance is this coming Friday so I suppose you still have some time left to decide who to go with."Nabiki said as she walked out of the door "Good night."  
"Good night."Akane said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
"Maybe Nabiki was right and I should find a date and go with someone."thought Akane while lying in bed "But I dislike boys. However, they might leave me alone if I pick one of them. I'll discuss this with Ukyo, Sayuri and Yuka tomorrow. Maybe they will be able to give her some good advice."(Sayuri and Yuka are still good friends with Akane.)  
  
After doing a lot of thinking, Akane finally fell asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, in Nabiki's room "Why does Akane have to be so difficult?"wondered Nabiki "She won't even date a guy if she was given cash and jewelry by him. If she doesn't go with Kuno I don't get all that money."(Kuno had promised Nabiki that he would pay double the price of the photos which Nabiki usually took of Akane if she would take photos of them together at the dance.)  
  
"Like that's ever going to happen."Nabiki thought knowing that Akane would never date a guy.or so she thought. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* A/N: So how was it? I promise that Ranma will appear in the next chapter. Now I have to debate whether Ukyo should dress as a boy or girl. Pls review.^_^ 


	2. The New Student

A/N:I'd like to thank all the reviewers who reviewed my fan fic.Enjoy reading this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma.blah.blah.blah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ Chapter two: The New Student  
"I'm off to school!"Akane shouted as she ran out of her house.  
  
Run.run.run.  
  
"Right on time." thought Akane as she arrived at the school entrance after looking at the clock.  
  
Soon, boys started fighting her while asking her to the dance(Just like in the series before everyone found out about the engagement and before Ranma defeats Kuno.)Akane, of course had no problem fighting them all off.  
  
Suddenly a red rose appeared out of no which Akane quickly grabbed since it was thrown towards her.  
  
"Akane Tendo, lets begin."Kuno said as he rushed towards Akane, prepared to fight.  
  
After sometime.. "Hi, Akane? Is that Kuno in the air?" Sayuri who had just arrived at school asked as she looked up at the sky.Yuka and Ukyo were right beside her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
"Could you guys wait here a few minutes while I go talk to the principal about frying okonomiyaki for the upcoming dance?" Ukyo asked her friends who agreed.  
  
"So Akane, are you going to tell us who are you going to go with to the dance?"Yuka asked her friend.  
  
"No one of course."replied Akane.  
  
"Come on Akane, lots of guys would love to go with you. It'll be fun to go with a guy. Especially since this is going to be the first dance we get to go to."said Sayuri.  
  
"But I hate boys."Akane objected then said "Besides, most of the boys here are perverts."  
  
"Don't be so harsh, Akane. I'm sure there's a great guy here somewhere who is perfect for you. You just have to find that guy and you'll get dream boy."Sayuri said.  
  
"I'll help."chipped in Yuka.  
  
"I don't know why you two would even bother."Akane said with a sigh "You know I would never fall in love a guy."  
  
"That's what you think. Anything can happen."Yuka said.  
  
"Who are you girls going with anyway?"Akane asked.  
  
Sayuri and Yuka just blushed.  
  
"Well. I was hoping to go with Daisuke and Yuka wants to go with Hiroshi."Sayuri said "But unfortunately they both like you, not us."  
  
"Good news. Principal Kuno approves and lets me sell okonomiyaki at the dance provided I cook him a Hawaiian dish."Ukyo who had just return to her friends suddenly said.  
  
"That's great." Akane said "You should have no problem."  
  
"C'mon we had better get to class now or we'll be late."Yuka said.  
  
"Right."the other girls agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ In class 1F,  
"This is Ranma Saotome. He recently went on a training journey to China with his father."1F's class teacher announced to the class.In front of everyone stood a boy with a pigtail "Ranma, please take a seat."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
During recess, Yuka said "You know that new guy, Ranma."  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"Akane asked as she ate her sandwich.  
  
"He seems to study martial arts and seems like your kind of a guy."Sayuri said.  
  
"What exactly is my kind of a guy?"Akane asked.  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Someone who studies martial arts like Ranma, I suppose. After all, you study martial arts too."Sayuri said.  
  
"So? What are you trying to say?"Akane asked, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"You aren't making much of a point Sayuri."Ukyo pointed out "Kuno learns kendo."  
  
"Yeah but well. Ranma seems like a nice guy maybe you could go to the dance with him, Akane."Sayuri said.  
  
"I don't think that is going to happen."Akane said.  
  
"Oh and I just found out that students from St Hebereke High would be coming over to Furinkan High for the Valentine Sweetheart Dance."Yuka said.  
  
"So you mean that we can date the boys from there."Ukyo asked.  
  
"I suppose so."Yuka replied.  
  
"Isn't that the school whose gymnastics club beat us at last years gynastics tornoument?"Akane asked.  
  
"Yeah they have a very good gymnast by the name of Kodachi Kuno."Sayuri said "She should be around our age and is Kuno's sister."  
  
The girls then continued talking about the dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * Meanwhile in another side of Furinkan High during recess,  
  
"Hi, my name is Ryoga Hibiki. Perhaps you haven't noticed me but I'm in the same class as you. These are my friends Daisuke and Hiroshi who both also study in class 1F."said a guy who was wearing a bandana as he walked up to Ranma who was sitting by himself. Beside him were Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you."Ranma said.  
  
"In case you didn't know Ranma, a dance is going to be held this Friday night at Furinkan High. Students from the two schools known as Furinkan High and St Hebereke High who are sixteen and above will be attending the dance."Daisuke said.  
  
"Today is already Wednesday which means that you don't have much time left to decide who to go with." Hiroshi added saying.  
  
"Who are you guys going with?"Ranma asked.  
  
Daisuke and Hiroshi looked at each other then blushed.  
  
Seeing his friends expressions, Ryoga immediately explained to Ranma saying "They both have a crush on one girl."  
  
"What?! You mean they both like the same girl?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Actually, its not just them. Many boys like her and when I say many, I mean many. However this girl dislikes boys or at least many of them anyway." Ryoga said.  
  
"What about you guys? Does she hate you?"Ranma asked.  
  
"No, we are friends actually."Ryoga said "Her name is Akane Tendo. She really is a nice girl."  
  
"What about you? Aren't you going with anyone?"Ranma asked Ryoga but before he could answer Ranma, the school bell rang and they had to rush of to class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N:Sorry if it wasn;t very interesting. I'm feeling kind of bored and lazy right now. Next chapter, Ranma  
will meet Akane.Oooooooh. will it be love at first sight?Okay so it might be a little too late for love  
at first sight but what about love at first meeting or whatever? Will they be engaged? Who is Ryoga  
going to go with? Ukyo? Akari? What about Shampoo and Mousse? Will they appear? Reviews!  
Reviews! I need reviews!(I think I'm getting hyper now)^_^ 


	3. Kodachi The Black Rose of St Hebereke Hi...

Sapphire-gal: Hi, everyone!!! Gomen nasai, too busy visiting people & collecting red packets to update  
  
Sam:How much money do ya have?  
  
Sapphire-gal:I've got ..  
  
Sam:I got 100 bucks more than you!  
  
Sapphire-gal:Hey that's not fair!!!!!*Chases him around the house then beats him up with her mallet*  
  
Silver Star:Lookie it's our long lost brother that the fortune teller told us about.  
  
Little_boy:*Sweatdrop*(Everyone else falls anime style)  
  
Lozzles:C'mon Twiggy, hurry up & help me with the bbq.  
  
Twiggy:I'm not twiggy!!!  
  
Sapphire-gal:Enough with the pointless conversations already. Just read the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Three:Kodachi the Black Rose Of St Hebereke High After school, "What do you wanna do today?"Yuka asked.  
  
"We could go to the ice-cream parlour nearby or maybe Nekohaten."Ukyo suggested.  
  
"But what about your restaurant. Don't you have to work and stuff?"Sayuri asked.  
  
"Oh I decided to close it for a few days so that I have more time to relax and make okonomiyakis for the school dance."Ukyo replied.  
  
"Okaaaay, then what are we waiting for lets go to Nekohaten. I'm starving."Akane said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Nekohaten, "Shampooooooo!!!!! Go to the school dance with me!!!"shouted Mousse as he hugged Shampoo's leg patheticly.  
  
"No, Mousse."Shampoo replied as she kicked him away from her. (A/N: Since this is an AU fic or at least I think that's what ya call it, Shampoo and Mousse do go to Furinkan High and Mousse can't turn into a duck just like all the supposed to be cursed people. Now on with the story!!!)  
  
"Mousse! Be useful and wash the plates at the back."Cologne said.  
  
"Yes, old ghoul."Mousse said while walking to the kitchen.  
  
*Bonk*  
  
"Ni hao! What would you like to have?"Shampoo asked Akane and the others who had just arrived.  
  
"Four bowls of Chicken ramen please."Akane said. Although they go to the same school, Akane and friends don't know Shampoo well. She and Mousse go to a different class.  
  
"Ok. "Shampoo said.  
  
"Doesn't that girl go to Furinkan as well?"Ukyo asked.  
  
"I think she is in class 1G."Sayuri said "That other guy, Mousse who works here as well goes to Furinkan too."  
  
"Her name is Shampoo or something right?"Akane asked and everyone else nodded their heads.  
  
"Did you guys hear that Miyako is currently dating Mikado from Kolkhoz High?"Yuka asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Omigosh, really!"Sayuri gasped.  
  
"I don't believe it. I just heard that he has a weird hobby of kissing girls and besides, Miyako isn't the type of person who would date a playboy."Akane said.  
  
"I bet that their relationship won't work since Mikado's such a flirt."Ukyo said.  
  
"Oh and can you believe that..............."  
  
The girls just continued gossiping...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, at Hiroshi's house.  
  
"Awwww, that's not fair!!!"Daisuke cried.  
  
"C'mon Daisuke, admit it. I beat you 23 times already."Hiroshi said.  
  
"No way man!!! You were just lucky."Daisuke protested.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then lets replay."  
  
"Your on."  
  
Ranma just watched as his friends continued playing Hiroshi's playstation game. He turned to Ryoga and asked "You still haven't answered my question yet. Who are you taking to the dance?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I wanna take this girl but I don't think that she likes me more then a friend."Ryoga said as he looked down.  
  
"Though luck."Ranma said.  
  
"But she dresses like a boy Ryoga." Daisuke said as he attempted to make his character in the game kick Hiroshi's.  
  
"Who is this girl anyway?"Ranma asked  
  
"Just like Daisuke said, she dresses like a boy. She owns a restaurant somewhere near Furinkan, studies in our class but you might not have noticed her. Her name is Ukyo and is good friends with Akane."Ryoga said.  
  
"This Akane girl sure sounds popular."Ranma said.  
  
"I know. I promise that you would definitely see her tomorrow unless you are late for school or something."Ryoga said.  
  
"I think I had better head home now. Ja ne."Ranma said before leaving the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Baka oyaji!!!"Ranma yelled at his dad for eating his nikuman as he chased after him on the house roof.(A/N:Yes they do live in a house with Nodoka but she isn't at home now so...)  
  
Suddenly, Ranma accidently knocked someone off the roof.  
  
"Aaaaah!!!!!"screamed the girl.  
  
Ranma quickly jumped down the roof to save her. "Are you ok?"Ranma asked once they landed on the ground.  
  
"Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho....."the girl laughed "I'm Kodachi Kuno the black rose of St Hebereke High."  
  
"Ranma Saotome from Anything Goes Martial Arts. I study at Furinkan High."Ranma said, addressing himself.  
  
"If your from Furinkan, we should meet again, Ranma-sama. Ohohohohohohohohoho.." Kodachi said before jumping away and leaving lots of black roses behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:That's all for now. Gomen nasai for any errors!!!!!:p Oh and Ryoga doesn't like Akane 'cause I figured he should like someone else. I just realise however that I made a mistake by not making him like Akane first. Oh well.... 


	4. Postponed

A/N: I know I've taken like forever just to update this. I just couldn't bring myself to post or even write this new chapter. Oh well... now that it's done, enjoy reading this new chappie!!! Thanks to all of those who reviewed!!! I'm sorry if some of you readers were hoping for a Ryoga/Akari pairing but I promise to put a little Ryoga/Akari pairing in the next fic which I'm planning on writing although it's gonna mainly be about Ranma and Akane. Now on with the story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:You know, I know, everyone knows that I don't own Ranma. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, instead I'll be making all this the original or at least be spending my money.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4:Postponed  
  
"I'm going to school now onee-chan!"Akane said as she ran out of her house.  
  
As she neared the school gate she noticed that practically every single boy from Furinkan was at the entrance waiting for her.  
  
"Damn it!"she muttered under her breath as she increased her speed and started attacking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile,  
"Who's that?" Ranma asked, pointing at Akane who was fighting from the classroom.  
  
"That's Akane, the girl we've been talking about."Ryoga said.  
  
"Why is she fighting those guys?" Ranma asked "Shouldn't someone help?"  
  
"Help? She's one of the thoughest girls around this area."Hiroshi said.  
  
"Besides the guys are fighting her to date her."Daisuke said.  
  
"Nani?!"Ranma asked.  
  
"Let me explain......" and so Ryoga started explaining about Kuno and his stupid idea......  
  
"How come you guys don't fight her although you like her?" Ranma asked, looking at Hiroshi and Daisuke. The two of them just remained silent.  
  
"So she's one of the best here in Nirima?"Ranma asked.  
  
Ryoga just nodded his head in response.  
  
"Hmmm... she's kinda slow. If not she'll be a great fighter. She's not bad I guess but she still needs more training? Where does she train?"Ranma asked.  
  
"Her dad runs a martial arts school, 'Anything Goes Martial Arts' if I'm not mistaken. However they don't have many students." Ryoga said.  
  
'Anything Goes Martial Arts' Where have I heard that before?' Ranma wondered.  
  
"Hey Ranma, you're a martial artist too right?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yep!" Ranma replied.  
  
"Why don't you challenge Akane to a match, who knows, you might win a chance to go out with her."Hiroshi said with a smile.  
  
"Wait, you mean you guys don't care?"Ranma asked.  
  
"Naw, she only sees us as her friend, nothing more."Daisuke said "I'm sure you're pretty good considering you have been training for a long time and only reunited with your mother a few days ago when you came back to Nerima."  
  
"She isn't very good, not good enough to beat me. Anyway it's against my rule to hit girls."Ranma said "But since I would like some training..."  
  
With that, Ranma jumped out of the window and landed in between Akane and Kuno who had not yet begun to fight.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"Akane asked as she glared at Ranma "If you wanna fight me, please wait till tomorrow.I'm running late"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not interested."Ranma said coolly with his hands in his pocket.  
  
'Who is this guy? He landed from the second floor without a scratch. He most be a real martial artist not one of those from the hentaii hord.'thought Akane.  
  
"I'm Ran" but before he could finish Kuno stopped him.  
  
"It's only right for I, Tatewaki Kuno, also known as the Blue Thunder Of Furinkan High to introduce myself." Kuno said.  
  
'Great another weirdo. Wait, did he say Kuno?' Ranma thought.  
  
"I'm Saotome Ranma, I just transferred here yesterday." Ranma said "I'd like to challenge you. I need more practice."  
  
"I accept your challenge." Kuno said.  
  
Before Akane knew it the boys both started fighting "Boys." She muttered as she entered the classroom 'But Ranma is kinda cute. Who am I kidding, all boys are hentaiis... I think.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* During recess,  
  
"Hey Akane!" Ryoga said as he waved at his friends.  
  
"Oh hi, Ryoga-kun!" Akane said as she and her friends approached Ryoga and his friends.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, he's in our class too."Ryoga said "Everyone this is Ranma, Ranma this is Akane, Ukyo, Sayuri and Yuka."  
  
"Hi, Ranma." Greeted Ukyo, Sayuri and Yuka.  
  
"You! Why did you ruin my fight?" Akane asked, loosing her temper.  
  
"Awww c'mon you uncute tomboy, it was just one fight, besides I don't like to see guys pick on girls." Ranma said.  
  
"Why you jerk, how dare you?! You barely even know me." Akane said "I can take care of myself thank you very much."  
  
"Man you are uncute."Ranma said.  
  
Akane was about to argue back until...  
  
"Students, students!" came a voice.  
  
"Oh boy." mummured Ukyo. She and the other students immediately crowedd around their crazy principal.  
  
"The school dance has been post- poned till next Friday. On the actual Valentine's Day." Principal Kuno said. "Oh and everyone must go. If one person doesn't go or goes single. Boys will have to shave off their heads and girl will have to cut bowl cuts. That's all."  
  
"NANI?!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Are you insane?!" Ranma said as he kicked the principal.  
  
"Aaaah, you must be that new student, Saotome... Saotome..." Principal Kuno said.  
  
"Ranma. Now what if I disqagree with your rules?" Ranma asked getting more and more annoyed by the minute.  
  
"You guys go shave your heads.Aiyaya your hair is too long!" The principal said as he attempted tom cut of Ranma's pigtail.  
  
Ranma punched him into the sky immediately. Everyone was happy and went back to class.  
  
"Impressive." Ryoga said.  
  
"At least we get more time to decide on a date." Yuka said.  
  
"And it's actually going to be on V'day."Sayuri said.  
  
"Yeah and we have a big problem about dates."Daisuke said.  
  
"The principal is insane." Ranma said.  
  
"That's Principal Kuno for you." Ukyo said.  
  
"Kuno?" Ranma asked "Are all Kunos insane? 'Cause I met a Kuno girl last night, that nut this morning and now the principal."  
  
"You're right."Hiroshi said "At least Kodachi goes to St Hebereke High."  
  
"But she would be joining this dance." Akane said "There goes the bell."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After school at Nekohaten,  
  
"Oh great grandma, I've found the perfect husband."Shampoo said as she ran into Nekohaten.  
  
"Why Shampoo, I'm so honoured!" Mousse said.  
  
"Not you!" Shampoo said.  
  
"And who could that be?" Cologne asked.  
  
"His name is Ranma Saotome, he's a new student." Shampoo said "He's a martial artist."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oh no! It looks like Shampoo might have just fallen for Ranma! Hope you enjoyed this. I decided giving them another week would give them more time. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. Oh and if I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, I might not be inspired enough to write. So click the review button and review this chapter everyone!!! Now about the engagement......  
  
Next chapter: The girls fight over Ranma!!! Chapter 5: Ranma's mine! 


End file.
